


livestreamuję ostatnie dni rzymu

by niebieskameliska



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon Compliant, Current Events, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Real Events, Polski | Polish, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niebieskameliska/pseuds/niebieskameliska
Summary: Może to koniec świata. Może to po prostu przerażenie nieznanym.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Sakura Futaba & Sakura Sojiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	livestreamuję ostatnie dni rzymu

**Author's Note:**

>   * niebetowane :v
>   * ostrzeżenie: zioło o3o
> 


Okej. Depresja. Znamy to, lubimy to, już to raz przeszliśmy, te cztery lata temu, gdy Akira i spółka dosłownie władowali się Futabie w psychikę, by tam potraktować jej złudzenia jak Thanos pół świata. No i super. Zajebiście. Potem psycholog, psychiatra, powolne wygrzebywanie się ze swojej norki i nauka kochania świata. Liceum, egzaminy, pierwszy rok informatyki na Uniwersytecie Tokijskim. Świetnie! Brawo, Futaba, funkcjonujesz niemal jak osoba neurotypowa. 

Trauma? Nie znam jej. Autyzm? Och, skarbie, Futaba poznała tajniki ciemnej strony mocy i sobie mimo to radzi. Agorafobia? Jej perukę znajdziesz w czarnej dziurze.

(Czemu czarna dziura? Bo minęło nie tak dużo czasu od ostatniego odcinka nowego sezonu Doktor Who i Futaba nie może oderwać się od artykułów o związku antymaterii z podróżą w czasie. Zawsze coś, czym może się zająć.)

A teraz – teraz trzeba siedzieć w domu, nie widywać się z ludźmi, półtora metra, spłaszczyć krzywą. Itede, itepe. I próbować być dzielnymi małymi poddanymi kapitalizmu. Oczywiście.

Po chwili namysłu Futaba zdobywa się na wysiłek zaplanowania najbliższej godziny. Prysznic, śniadanie, higiena – a potem wygrzebuje resztkę zioła, które ogarnęła od znajomego z roku, i za domem wypala je całe na raz. Mimo że wiosna jeszcze się w pełni nie rozkręciła, dziś na zewnątrz jest ciepło i bezchmurnie, więc Futaba zasiada na schodach przed domem i wystawia twarz do słońca. Jest okej. Jest funkcjonalnie. Da radę. 

I wcale a wcale nie martwi się o Akirę, który utknął z rodzicami trzy godziny pociągiem od Tokio. Wcale a wcale nie myśli o Ann, która nie zdążyła wrócić z Włoch. Nie, skądże, panie policjancie. Futaba sobie radzi. 

Ten pełen sarkazmu dialog wewnętrzny na tyle ją nudzi, że Futaba wraca do środka, gdzie Sojiro krząta się przy kuchennym blacie. Mm. Pachnie jak udon. Chociaż to zapowiada się spoko. 

— Hej, tato — Futaba mówi ciepło, wtulając się w jego bok. — Jak tam?

— Bez zmian, skarbie. — Schyla się, by ucałować ją w czubek głowy, zanim dodaje z przekąsem — Ale może to i dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę ten cały rozgardiasz na świecie. 

— Weź, nawet mi nie mów. Totalny crit fail losu. 

Trawka zaczyna już lekko wchodzić, więc po paru minutach rozmowy Futaba wraca do swojej pieczary, gdzie zaszywa się w łóżku ze swoim Switchem. Rytmiczne popukiwanie w Animal Crossing jest uspokajające, wciągające. Pozwala jej oddychać głęboko i starać się cieszyć tym, że mogła mieć gorzej. Cieszyć się tym, że przynajmniej nie ma żadnych zmian.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n
> 
>   * tytuł z piosenki bastille "doom days", polecam, rozpierdoliła mnie emocjonalnie.
>   * inspirowane życiem. cały ten rozpierdol mnie wykończy.
>   * fun fact, napisałem ten tekścik na zajęcia z popkultury, bo psor powiedział, że czemu nie. i napisałem. i dostałem pochwałę ♥
>   * podeszłem do pisania z myślą, że fanfiki mogą mieć funkcję terapeutyczną. no i wziąłem pod uwagę, że popkultura istnieje także w utworach fikcyjnych. no i elo.
>   * komentarze i kudosy mile widziane c:
> 



End file.
